1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation-assisting apparatus for medical instruments and medical tools (hereinafter referred to as medical instruments), which is able to facilitate various manual operations to be done for those medical instruments attached to an endoscope for use, and in particular, to an operation-assisting apparatus directed to a medical instrument involving inserting (feeding) and pulling-out operations in and from a body cavity of an object being examined as well as therapeutic operations of a therapeutic member of the medical instrument.
2. Related Art
In the medical field, endoscopes have been used widely and become an indispensable medical tools. In general, an endoscope is provided with a thin and elongated insertion tube including a flexibly bendable section positioned at the distal end thereof and an operating body at which various operating devices such as knobs and switches are provided. Such operating devices are used by operators to issue commands for various operations of the endoscope.
An endoscope used in the medical field is able to insert its insertion tube into body cavities of an object. Since an observing optical system is disposed at the distal end of the insertion tube, tissue in the body cavities can be observed through the optical system. In addition, if necessary, medical instruments inserted through a therapeutic-instrument channel of the endoscope can be used for various therapeutic operations.
When it is required in a conventional endoscope that a therapeutic instrument be inserted into a body cavity through the therapeutic-instrument channel, an operator(s) has to feed the instrument into a body cavity, while still holding the medical instrument by the sheath. However, because the therapeutic instrument has a length as long as 2 meters, feeding (inserting) therapeutic instrument results in operations that need much work. Additionally, the feeding operations should be done so that the sheath is prevented from buckling and touching impure regions in the cavity. Hence, such situations make the feeding and therapeutic operations considerably more difficult.
In order to attempt to alleviate such difficulties, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 57 (1982)-190541 discloses an endoscope provided with an inserting/pulling apparatus that inserts and pulls out a therapeutic instrument into and from a therapeutic-instrument channel of the endoscope. In using this endoscope, the therapeutic instrument is mechanically inserted into the channel until the tip of the instrument is reached near the distal end of the insertion tube, and then the operations are switched to operator's manual operations. Thus, the operator is in charge of sensitive inserting operations after the instrument tip goes beyond the distal end of the tube and manually operates the instrument to allow the therapeutic member to be positioned in a controlled manner.
An alternative way is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-207, in which, in addition to a configuration to allow a therapeutic instrument to be inserted and pulled out into and from a therapeutic-instrument channel of an endoscope, there is provided an instrument-inserting/pulling apparatus with instrument operating means for operating a therapeutic member attached to the distal end of the instrument. This apparatus is provided with a foot switch used for commanding various operations for the apparatus.
However, in the case of the endoscope disclosed in the former known reference, an operator has to operate the therapeutic member by hand, although the sheath of the therapeutic instrument can mechanically be inserted into the therapeutic-instrument channel. In other words, for operating the therapeutic member, an operator has to be engaged in operating a slider positioned at an operation unit coupled with the base of the sheath of the instrument, while the operator still has to control various portions of the endoscope itself and the insertion/pulling-out operations of the sheath of the instrument. Hence the operations of the operator are very difficult.
In addition, this endoscope has no means for allowing the operator to fix or hold the operation unit of the instrument in a state where the sheath is in the therapeutic-instrument channel. This means that it is required that the operation block of the therapeutic instrument be gripped by an operator different from the operator who handles the therapeutic instrument.
Hence, for example, there is a case a doctor operates the endoscope and another person such as a nursing person is in charge of operating the therapeutic instrument. In this case, for realizing sensitive operations required for the therapeutic instrument, sufficient communication is needed between the doctor and the nursing person in order to operate the instrument properly in response to demands from the doctor. Such communication burdens heavily the people who are engaged in the operations.
Normally, with viewing endoscopic images from the endoscope, an operator inspects and treats a lesion being treated of an object. If the instrument-inserting/pulling apparatus disclosed by the latter known reference is adopted by the endoscope, an operator is obliged to see the foot switch for positional confirmation before stepping on the foot switch, whenever the therapeutic instrument is subjected to insertion/pulling operations and/or the therapeutic member is subjected to operations assigned thereto. In some cases the foot switch is equipped with a plurality of switches, selectively operating the plural switches or simultaneously operating plural ones of those plural switches becomes very difficult work for operators. Furthermore, operations made by foot also involve difficulties when sensitive and subtle operations are required in conveying the therapeutic instrument and operating the therapeutic member.
There is another difficulty in the configuration that uses the foot switch. Medical treatments on the endoscope frequently require other medical devices, such as devices utilizing high frequency signals, which receive commands from foot switches. In such a case, an operator(s) is required to operate those various foot switches for instrument-inserting/pulling apparatus and the other medial devices. Hence, such operations are heavy burdens on the operator(s) such as doctors.